Service providers provide, such as telecommunications service providers (TSPs), application service providers (ASPs), storage service providers (SSPs), and internet service providers (ISPs) may provide internal or outsourced service support to an enterprise. One factor by which a service provider is judged is the speed of delivery of the associated service. Services may comprise one or more processes, each process comprising one or more sub-processes. Where possible, parallel handling of processes can improve service performance. However, inter-process dependencies may limit the opportunity for parallel handling for example when one process or subprocess cannot begin without obtaining information generated from another process or subprocess.
In addition to inter-process dependencies, service performance may also be impaired in response to resource loading. For example, processes and sub-processes seeking access to processing and memory resources at the same time may cause delays in process/subprocess execution. One way of overcoming such resource conflicts is to scale resources up and down in accordance with processing demands. While such a solution is one way to achieve capacity, it may increase enterprise costs, and bottlenecks and delays may result as resources are scaled into and out of the system.